Tis the Season
by Miss Milly
Summary: Chaos. The main word the members of the Grey family would use to describe their Christmas traditions. That along with frusterating, violent, vicious, and usually, fire. AU Lexzie, MerMark, ThatcherEllis, GeorgeLexie. For now. Rated T. Merry Christmas!


**Alright, I've been working on this fic for awhile, or at least planning it. I've actually only written one chapter so far. This is AU Lexzie, Mer/Mark, Thatcher/Ellis and George/Lexie. At least for now. ****The Grey's gather for their annual family holiday festivities for some fun carols, thoughtful gifts and just some quality time with their cheerful family. Pfft, Yeah right.**

_

* * *

_

_Two weeks before Christmas…_

Alex stood at the bottom of the stairs to his basement. His arms were crossed on his chest and his brows furrowed in concentration. Maybe, just maybe, if he focused all of his attention on the boxes strewn out in front of him, they would unpack themselves and dress up his house in many shades of red, greens and silvers. But no such luck. At least not in this family.

"Alex?" A voice called from above him.

"Hm." He grunted in reply without taking his eyes off of the Christmas boxes.

"Nate wants you to read him a bedtime story." His wife told him as she made her way down the stairs to him.

"Not, not now." Alex replied distractedly.

Izzie frowned. "He's not going to sleep if he doesn't get his story."

"Why can't you do it?" He asked when he finally turned to face her. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun with loose strands of hair flying everywhere. She was wearing her seasonal white apron with the little mistletoes sewn around as the border and along the pocket. The edges were covered in frayed lace, the front stained from thousands of batches of muffins, cookies and cupcakes and the waist barely tied around her stomach.

It really was a hideous apron.

But he couldn't help but smile. Her entire front was covered in flour from her Santa slippers up to her frizzy hair and face.

"I'm baking." She stated superiorly.

"I'm decorating."

"No your not. You're staring at the boxes putting off unpacking them and decorating."

Alex sighed. He took his wife's hand and started back up the steps.

"What are you baking anyway?" He asked when they got to the top and flicked out the basement's light.

"Christmas cookies!" She said gleefully as she waddled back into her kitchen.

Alex followed her. "For wha-" He started to ask but stopped abruptly. "Oh my- When did our kitchen turn into a bakery?" He demanded as he looked around. Cookie sheets were thrown around carelessly, red and green icing sat in overflowing bowls, cooling and decorated cookies sat on the table, sprinkles were scattered and a thin coating of flour covered everything else.

"I'm just making some for our neighbors." She explained casually. "And your parents." Alex glanced at his wife warily. She had never really gotten along with his parents. Well, she got along with his dad just fine; it was his mother that was the problem.

"And Nate's kindergarten class. Oh, I almost forgot your sister. I'm sending some to your sister." Izzie remembered as she mixed another bowl of cookie dough.

"Oh." Was all he managed out. The sight of all the cookie goodness was overwhelming him.

"I also wanted to make some for Kyle's daycare group. I don't think he has many friends there so I think he should bribe them with cookies. Kids love cookies." Izzie rambled.

Alex nodded his head and tried not to make too many sudden movements as he backed out of the kitchen and into his oldest son's bedroom.

* * *

Meredith sighed and stretched up to the front halls lampy-chandelier thing. She could barely reach, but miraculously managed to stick her sprig of mistletoe in the centre. She lowered herself down from her tiptoes and brushed her hands together in satisfaction. She glanced around the rest of her apartment. There was a little tinsel here and there and a sad little tree in the window, but that's all she wanted. Christmas was a much bigger ordeal at her parents' house and it was more than she could handle, so she downsized it a little at her own home.

She walked into her kitchen and noticed the little red light blinking on her answering machine. Meredith rolled her eyes. It could only be three people that she could think of; Her fiancé, her little brother or her mom. There was only one way to find out. So she pressed the play button.

"Meredith? Meredith are you there? Why aren't you answering?" Her mother's voice filled the room.

"It's the answering machine mom, I'm not there." Meredith buried her head in her hands.

"Meredith! MEREDITH! Can you hear me?"

"YES! I can hear you mom!" She groaned at the little machine in front of her.

"Oh, is this your machine?" Meredith groaned even louder. "Well call me when you get this okay sweetie?"

She could feel the muscles in her eye twitch. _Okay Meredith, just breathe…

* * *

_

"Thatcher?" Ellis yelled shrilly from the kitchen. "Thatcher!"

Upstairs, Thatcher sighed when he heard his wife's calls. He was sitting in his dim study on his most comfortable chair, reading his favourite book. He glanced at the clock on his dark mahogany desk and figured he had approximately five minutes before his wife stormed up the steps to rip him to shreds. He reluctantly removed his reading glasses and placed a bookmark on his page. Thatcher set it down on the table beside him by his glass of scotch. He reached for the glass to take another sip.

"Thatcher!" Ellis barked again and his grip faltered. He steadied it before any real damage was down and got up. He walked towards the study door and glanced longing at the comfortable chair and book he was forced to leave.

"Coming dear!" He called pleasantly and shut the door behind him, leaving his Ellis-free Haven behind him.

* * *

**And this is just the beginning. I know it's not much, but I want you to get the feel of the story before I started with the actual plot and everything. **

**Tell me what you think!**

**_Emily_**


End file.
